Carnage:New Blood
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Used to be Carnage in Konoha. The Carnage symbiote has waited eons for a new host and it's found one. follow the trail of blood to find the true meaning of Carnage. WARNING contains the sensitive subject of murder and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Carnage: New Blood**

**I always felt like I wasn't giving Carnage the credit he deserved. So this story is going to be bigger and more blood stained. So without further ado, here's Carnage: New Blood!**

**Beastoftruth does not own Naruto or Spider-man. Nor does he own the picture used, which was created by Clayton Crain.**

It has waited for so long. When it's original host had succumbed to entropy, it moved from host to host trying to find a connection as good as it's original host. It was so close to finding one but disaster struck.

A beast of untold power descended upon the world, destroying all in its path.

It believed it found the perfect host, as it had tried to bond with the beast. The beast did what only few had done before, the beast had denied the bond even before it started and, as punishment for trying to bond with it, almost disintegrated the offending symbiote and throw it to the wind.

It had taken so long to regain what it lost, so long that it was starting to waste away. It had tried so many hosts of the new era, but none would survive the bond. It needed a long lasting host, one that would give it the energy and nutrients it need to live. It could not see, per say, but it can "feel" the world around it and it felt something it was very familiar with near.

Blood.

Six-year old Naruto felt it run down his hands and he looked at the slumped body on the alley way wall. It was an accident, the man charged him, stumbling and yelling, and Naruto grabbed the closest thing to himself to protect himself. Naruto now held the broken piece of wood that was now conversed in blood, both the man's and his own. His body stood still in shock as his mind was a whirlwind of activity. His mind going through various pathways to try to figure out this development, however the all lead to the same conclusion.

It felt good.

Naruto won't lie; he did not live a charmed life. He was never beaten but he was ignored. He was invisible except to the few who liked him or treated him with open distain. On the outside he wanted to prove that he was worth paying attention to, but deep down he wanted them all to disappear. Now, if Naruto had a normal childhood, he would understand that these feeling were bad and he shouldn't enjoy taking a life, but were never said he's was normal did we? He has had almost zero positive human interactions that would teach him these valuable lessons. As Naruto stood there contemplating this new development, something rushed him from a nearby sewer grate and started to envelope him like a second skin or a full body suit. He let loose a scream as he felt the pain as the unknown creature forced its way into his body through open cuts on his skin. He felt agony as he felt it move throughout his blood stream. In the end, he only felt one thing.

It felt perfect.

The symbiote did not expect this to be a full time ride, only to get want it needed to live a while longer, but it was going too perfectly. The blood was not dying trying to fight it off; the body seemed to be accepting it, the boy was not dying from the usually energy it brought on the body. Instead, it was getting more energy, enough were it should be back to normal strength in just a matter of hours. The body was suffering from starvation but it could work with that because the muscles have not died due to the energy in the boys body. The boys mind seemed to be in shock, so that would make the mind-meld a bit easier. The boy will be as much of it as it is of him, his ideals it's and it's ideals his. Together they will make beautiful carnage.

"What the hell?"

A passing by chunin heard a scream and stumbled onto a murder scene. However, murders happen every once in a while, but it was the figure on the scene that he was surprised at. It was short only as tall as a young child. It was covered in a blood liquid that covered its body completely with few blood red tendrils waving about on its body, it had white patches with jagged edges around where the eyes should be. It had sharp teeth with a black area around the mouth making them look sharper. It had blood red claws. All in all, it looked like a creature ready to kill. The creature noticed him as he started to go for a kuni.

"What the hell are you?"

The creature charged forward, faster than the chunin anticipated, so the chunin started to move back and threw the kuni expecting it to slow down the creature. He did not expect the kuni to bounce of it or for it to throw its arm out and a blood red sword to form from its suit and stab him. He felt the pain as the being lifted his up and gravity did it's work causing him to slide down the sword.

"Argh!"

"We are…Carnage."

Even through the pain, his eyes widened as Carnage's other hand turned into a double headed axe. His last image was swinging the axe back handed and after that he was quickly bisected.

As the top half of the chunin hit one of the alley walls and his bottom hit the floor, both sword and axe disappeared back into the suit. Carnage dipped his hand in the pooling blood; there was only one thing left to do.

When the Uchiha police got there a hour later, they found a blood covered alleyway, two dead bodies, and written on the wall in blood "_Carnage Rules"_

**A week later**

Eleven.

That's how many have died to this madness. Each body mutilated beyond repair and each murder scene emphasized by a bloody phrase on the wall that quickly becoming a phrase of fear.

"_Carnage Rules"_

The Carnage killer, that's what both ninja and civilians are calling this murderer. No matter what people tried to say, this psychopath was special. Most murderers were caught after their first or second in modern Konoha, but the Uchiha always caught them. This one however, kept going, leaving behind no clues or purpose of the murder. None of the murders were victims or connected in anyway, be it age, status, income, or ninja capability. This has led the police force to a freighting conclusion.

The murders are random.

They couldn't find a pattern because there was none. The murderer was the only one who knows who he was going to kill by some sick ideal.

"_At least that's what the analysts say."_

That's what Shisui Uchiha thought as he looked at the Carnage killer folder on his new desk in the Military police headquarters. Yes, he finally got his own desk. Hailed as one of the best Uchiha of this generation, he was asked to be the head of this investigation. He was originally supposed to be watching his best friend, Itachi, but this was something that the Fugaku thought that this took precedence. Something about "Uchiha pride". Hopefully, this would give the Hokage time to make a plan to stop to coup, as most ninja trained Uchiha have been repositioned to night watch to try to catch the killer.

Shisui looked up as he heard someone knock their knuckles on his desk getting his attention.

"We got another one."

**East side Konoha: Orphanage**

"Ok, this fucker needs to die."

While Shisui could disagree with his comrades' choice of words, he could not disagree with the basis of the matter. Even though he hated killing, he understood that some people deserved to die. This killer was on that list of people that Shisui would be willing to kill.

Shisui had passed the orphanage on different occasions. It was a homely relic of the second ninja war, being built of old wood and a hope of a better future. It was only one story, but was spaced out so every bit of the land was used, be it for the old building or play areas. As Shisui walked past the wooded fence and past the crowd that was trying to get a look, only to be held back by military forces, he noticed that one of the large oak double doors had a hole in it and was pulled from the hinges.

"_He punched through the wood and pulled out the door. The hole is low in the door so we can suspect someone of lower average height. "_

Shisui then looked at what his comrade looked and swore at. It was in the front meeting room, were children would meet their new parents and the caretakers would welcome people.

Shisui never know the lead caretaker of the orphanage, but all reports state she was a kind women, not a mean bone in her body, and giving everyone the love one would only reserve for family. Yet, here her kind and beautiful face was twisted in fear, as her bright blue eyes were wind in fear of an inhuman apparition that only she could see. Her silky brown hair matted with dried blood, and her bright blue nightgown covered in blood and covered in cuts. Her stomach and guts were forced by a might side swipe, causing the floor to be covered with her guts and her insides of her prone body to be completely visible. Above her laying body, written in blood, were the words that Shisui started to hated with all his heart.

"_Carnage Rules"_

It wasn't the words themselves; it was how they were used. As many looked at these haunting words, Shisui closed his eyes. He could see what happened.

_Shisui's mind_

"_I'm coming."_

_The head caretaker woke to rapid knocking on the doors. She was used to this; many would have been parents and come in the dead of night to drop off babies before. However, it was a dangerous time to be walking at night in Konoha._

"_I'm sorry; you have to come in the morning."_

_She heard nothing from the other side of the door, than a loud crunch as the wood burst from the door and an arm forcing it's way through. She back up and screamed as the arm pulled the door of its hinges allowing the owner entrance._

"_You sure are quite the screamer, lady."_

_The caretaker widened her eyes as she saw the being. _

Shisui opened his eyes as he could not figure out what weapon was used. He continued down one of the many hallways of the orphanage, looking into many different rooms. Each room, a future had being erased, hopes destroyed, and dreams lost. Each broken body different than the other, except each looked like it had been attacked by a wild animal. Already, he was sure he had seen enough blood and death that he needed in this life time in this one hallway. He was coming to the end of the hallway, when he saw one of his comrades run out of one of the larger rooms and immediately vomited. Shisui raised an eyebrow, and then looked into the room his comrade just left. He then understood.

They weren't dealing with a ninja; they were dealing with a mad man.

Bloody mobiles turned over broken cradles. The once peaceful nursery was now covered in innocent blood and flesh. Shisui felt bile moving up his throat, but held it down. He couldn't afford looking weak to his men, so he turned away from the nightmare and moved back to the front room. It was his fault. He decided to remove protection from the orphanage because it would not be a high value target to any ninja or murderer, he underestimated the madness of the killer, and now because of it, he had innocent blood on his hands. He didn't know if he could ever sleep soundly again. It was then he decided he will find this killer and kill him himself. If he thought about it, if all people in the orphanage were killed, it would bring the kill count up to forty-eight.

"MEDIC! We got a live one!"

Forty-seven.

Shisui pushed through everyone in his path to get there as fast as he can. He eventually came to a room were another Uchiha took care of a little girl and asking her questions. She was small, only about eight years old, had long red hair and was a little chubby. She had a shallow claw mark across her chest.

"Tell me who did this?"

"It…was...an Onryo made of blood."

Shisui saw his men flinch at the mention of a vengeful spirit, and Shisui sighed wishing that this never got out.

**Cliff hanger! Read and review and also join my facebook page**


	2. Chapter 2: Trail of Blood

**Chapter two: Trail of blood**

**I love how well people are receiving this! Even though I made this a little darker and bloodier, it still does my little cold black heart proud to know that it's still loved.**

**For those who are openly against this fic, not my problem. I'm a lot closer to Carnage's character than in the original. If you had ever read in comics he was in, you would know he's an open killer. Now I know that this is Naruto, but let me have my fun ok? So either deal with it and see what happens or suck it up. Also, kids at the age Naruto is at right now do not have a full hand on the concept of death. Kids start to get that at ages 7-10**

**Now….**

**WHO'S READY TO WITNESS TRUE CARNAGE!**

**Beastoftruth does not own Spider-man or Naruto.**

**Carnage killer: Onryo or mad man**

**Yesterday, about 10:48 in the dead of night, the one we have come to know as the Carnage killer broke into the Konoha Orphanage and proceeded to murder all the inhabitants that dwelt within the building, bringing the killers kill record up to 47, yet there was a survivor found in the building. A little girl, who claimed that the killer was an Onryo, a spirit of vengeance. No other claims of the like have been documented, and the Uchiha police have yet to make a statement…..**

Fugaku set down the newspaper as he sent a stern look at the person who was kneeling at the head of his desk. Whoever this person was, they were making a mockery of his police force! The populace was already questioning the Uchiha's ability to solve this case. He already had dealt with the Hokage's "suggestions" to bring other ninja to help the case. He denied it of course, for the Uchiha to hold on to what little power they had, they had to remain in control of the police force.

"I thought you said that it was under control."

Shisui didn't dare look up and look into the chief of police's activated sharingan. While they would have no power over him, he could not look at the disapproving look of his clan head.

"It was under control, this was a move that no one could have…"

A wave of a hand told Shisui to be silent.

"Enough excuses! Shisui, you're one of the best we've got, but these recent mistakes are making me question your ability for the cause."

Shisui almost winched at the words used, he know what the cause was.

"…. We're still on track?"

"We never stopped the plans."

Shisui tried not to let to look of disappointment and anger show on his face. He had been hoping that this murderer would make Fugaku focus more on catching the criminal than the coup.

This, however, seemed to be a dream at best.

"Also, in light of this recent massacre, Itachi will be assisting you."

Shisui knew better than to give some type of reaction in this type of situation, but internally was relieved that his friend was going to help. The attack last night was something nobody had anticipated, and he was not prepared for it. It will give him some piece of mind to have Itachi helping him. Yes, he would have to catch him up on some of the fine details of the case, but he was sure the ANBU trained Itachi could easily catch on. Sensing the conversation was over, Shisui stood up and left to go to the station and wait for Itachi.

* * *

"_They notice you."_

He heard its dark whispers. Ever since that day, he heard it whisper its twisted gospel. No words were spoken or thoughts given, but he can feel his mind being forced. Ideas he has never had before, words that he's never heard, and feelings he's never experienced took their place. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. The things he's done, something he never even considered, felt so good to him. The first time he did it, he was worried about how angry every seemed to be from it.

But they noticed him. The thoughts told him he they were jealous of him. He did what everyone wanted to do. Every time he did what the thoughts told him, he saw how much attention his actions were getting, and then he understood. He watched as the ninja's he once admired run around like chickens, he understood.

They were looking for him. He was important. The more he did the more attention he got. He loved this feeling, but it wasn't enough. That's why he went to the orphanage he used to live in last night. He was going to make them know who he was and it would have worked.

But it also felt wrong.

That's why he let that girl go. He "saw" that he missed and where she hid, but something felt wrong. She seemed so scared of him. He didn't know why. After all…..

"_Those people are only sleeping right?"_

* * *

"This is all we have?"

Shisui just nodded at his friend. He was showing Itachi all the evidence they had collected at the station. The Uchiha enforcement building was in the middle of Konoha, just outside the marketing district. It was an old stone oval building. It only had the ground and basement level flooring, with the offices on first floor and holding cells in the basement. Yes, the police force dealt with unruly ninja, but the majority of the time they dealt with protecting the civilian population. So anytime there was a murder or theft, the Uchiha for the most part stepped in. For the most part though, matters hardly required the full resources of the clan.

However, this was a unique case.

For the most part, serial murders didn't happen within hidden villages. If any started, you could be sure that it ended as quickly as it started, because the murderer was either a ninja on a mission or was a civilian that got caught. So the kill count got up usually around four or five.

This has gotten up to forty seven.

"You sure this isn't a ninja? This seems like a standard war terror tactic."

Shisui just shook his in confirmation, as he handed another file to his friend.

"We thought about it, but there seems to be no point. If this was some type of pre-war tactic, they would have gone for more cultural and economic targets to lower moral. The only thing that matches up to that is the Orphanage, but it's not a good enough target. Even with that in mind, the bodies were killed in a way no undercover ninja would do without compromising his position some way, Itachi."

"Apparently not, since we don't have any evidence on them."

Shisui eye twitched a bit as Itachi started to look over the new file. Itachi was a good looking young man, with the Uchiha trademark black hair and black eyes. Whereas Shisui's hair is short and unkempt, Itachi's was tied into a short ponytail in the back. In all accounts, they both could be described as opposites, but in truth they are as close as brothers.

"Yes, that may true, but the way the bodies were treated, it's clear that this is a novice."

Shisui brought out the picture of the caretaker and put it on the desk in front of Itachi.

"This is way I don't think it's a ninja."

Itachi gave a quick look over to see what his friend was talking about. His eyes gave a quick widening of realization.

"I see."

"The victims' entire stomach area was completely sliced away. While this is achievable with a small weapon like kuni or tantos, it would take too much time for someone who planned on killing everything within the building."

Shisui closed his eyes again as he tried to imagine more of the scene.

_Shisui's mind_

"_Get away!"_

_She made some attempt to turn and run, but that ended as she was quickly sliced through her arm. The force caused her to spin and fall to hardwood floor. Blood started flow freely as she tried to crawl away. She would be unsuccessful as a foot caught her by the side and forced her to fly through the air. She smacked against the one of the wooden walls. She landed in a lump, but still tried to get up. _

"_No need to get up for my shake. In fact…"_

_Her blue eyes filled with horror. She felt pain rage throughout her body and then nothing._

"_I would prefer it if you stayed down."_

Shisui once again opened his eyes, knowing what he was going to say.

"She tried to escape but the events happened too fast for her to keep up with. She perhaps got enough time to make a scream or maybe two, but with that old building all that would have done is wake the children. The wound area is continuous with no signs of tearing or pulling, so it was inflicted with one blow. So we can determine it was a larger type of weapon, and seeing that perpetrator punched through the door, they had the strength to be able to use a weapon. What the weapon is I would guess a sword, what type it is, I have no idea. However, there are three things I can be sure of. One, he's a novice. They have no idea what they're doing. These are more acts of a butcher than a trained killer. The perpetrator put too much effort in each of their victims. A ninja would have killed in the simplest way possible. "

Itachi nodded agreeing with his friend.

"And the second thing?"

"They want attention."

"…what?"

Shisui looked at his friend with a sure look on his face.

"Think about it. At every murder sight, there are the words "Carnage Rules" written in blood. It has become their calling card. It's become even more apparent with their latest stint. Just the complete effort required to do what they did is above what most murderers be will to put up with. After this, all of our attention will be on him and that's what they want. They want people to know who did this."

Shisui then gave a worried look to his friend.

"Then we come to the third thing, something that Itachi I will tell you truthfully scares the hell out of me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"The third thing Itachi, is the victims. I don't have to tell you, but you know that every criminal have their own way of choosing their victims? That each of them have a reason of why they were chosen?"

"Yes and what reason do you think this killer chose his?"

Shisui gave a frown.

"There is nothing connecting any of the victims, politically, economically, socially, or even mentally. This brings to the conclusion that the criminal's reason…..was because they happened to be there at the time."

* * *

"_Law is nothing but words."_

He understood that now. He understood that what people said didn't mean shit. People only fallowed those words to save their own skin. He saw it every day.

He saw people wanting to do what he was doing.

He saw people give nasty glances at things they didn't like, get into fights over the smallest things, and even trick others to get what they want. He's even heard people say they want to kill another person. However, for all these times, he never seen a person fallow through with actions.

It seems they hold themselves back from what they truly want to do and he didn't understand why, but he understands know.

It's because of the Hokage. The Hokage is the strongest in the village, so he made the rules and everyone had to abide by those rules. So these people weren't holding themselves back because of self control, no it was because they weren't the strongest. So they didn't have the strength to create their own rules, however….

He will make them see.

Now that he understands, he will make them understand.

Because he was doing want they wanted to do that meant he's better than them. He was above them, he didn't need their support. He will show them the truth of the village.

"_I will show them Carnage!"_

* * *

Itachi returned the frown to Shisui.

"If we don't know where he's going to strike, how are we going to catch them?"

Shisui gave Itachi a worried look.

"Itachi, I have an idea, but I need you to trust me."

Itachi raised a brow at Shisui, but said nothing.

"If want I think is true about them and they is seeking attention, we may be able to control were they are going to attack next."

"…you want to antagonize them?"

"In the simplest case, yes."

"Not only can this cause saver backlash if it fails, but we also need to find a way to make him go where we desire."

"There will be no need for that second step, Itachi."

"Why?"

"Simple, because no one likes it when someone takes your hard work from you."

* * *

Tiny hands clutched on to a newspaper harder than the poor thing could take. Two sky-blue eyes stared and the headline.

**Carnage killer caught! Detained until trail**

He was going to show them. Whoever this person that they thought was him was going to learn a lesson. Same with everyone in the stupid police force too!

He was going to show them a lesson in Carnage!

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! If you want check out my new poll too! **


End file.
